Dirty Little Secrets
by darkest fairy
Summary: She was born with a dark secret. He was born with scissors for hands. What will happen when these two meet for the first time? Come and find out...
1. Chapter 1

She was born with a deadly secret. He was born with scissors for hands. What will happen when the two of them meet? What adventures await them? Come and find out.

It was about 12 am in the morning and everyone in the town was sleeping peacefully. Everything was silent and nothing made a sound until a gun shot filled the air followed by a young girl's scream. One by one the lights of the houses in the small town began to turn on and people opened their front doors to figure out what was happening. After a few minutes of wondering and searching the area trying to figure out what woke them up from their sweet dreams they gave up and went back to bed.

As soon as the town was all sound asleep once again a girl about 18-19 years old walked into the streets holding her right shoulder which was bleeding like mad. She walked in the middle of the street till she heard foot steps at least 100 feet away. She panicked and ran to the door of the closest house (which as you can guess was Kim's). A lady with pink rimmed glasses and short brown hair answered the door looking quite annoyed at the sudden bust at the door.

"Help me please! Hide me!" said the girl tearing hopping that she would hide her.

The lady's eyes grew big and she quickly pulled the girl into her house turning on the living room light and looking at the girl's wound. 50 feet, they were coming and now they were just 50 feet away. The girl could hear their heavy boots pounding on the floor, their bullets hanging, and the dogs sniffing. The girl's eyes widened and she jumped up ignoring the pain in her right shoulder. She wobbled to the living room switch and shut it off. The lady with the glasses was about to protest till the girl covered her mouth. She was about to scream till the girl looked at the window. The lady followed her glance and noticed that a group of 4 men were walking down the streets with dogs in hand and guns. They looked as if they were hunting something or someone down. One had a flashlight in hand and looked through all the bushes and trees. Then they stopped right in front of the house. The dogs began sniffing like mad, and then they began to growl. The men looked at each other and nodded. They were now coming closer. The girl let go of the window shutters and looked at the lady.

"Please, please I'm begging you please don't let them find me please." The girl begged, her eyes tearing and her voice cracking.

What else was the lady going to do? The lady took the girl's hand and sat her down by the couch hiding her under the lamp table covering it with a sheet. Just as she finished the door bell rang. The lady fixed herself a bit to look like she just woke up and then turned on the living room light walking to the door slowly.

"Do you have any clue what time it is?" she asked sleepily she was quite convincing.

"We are sorry to disturb you ma'am but we are looking for a girl. She is about this tall, long brown hair maybe colored blue now and golden eyes. Have you seen her?" one man asked the lady.

"No, I haven't besides who would be in the right mind to be running around at this time of night." She answered. The dogs began to growl at her. It seemed as if they knew that it was a lie or something. One of the men smacked the dog across the face and then the dog winced in pain.

"We are sorry to disturb you ma'am if you find anything out please don't hesitate to call." Another man handed her a card. She took it and closed the door. As soon as she knew the cost was clear and the men were a long distance away the girl got out of her hiding place only to find the woman sitting down on the couch massaging her temples, looking at the business card. The card looked simple enough but the girl already knew what was really in it. She took the card and snapped it in half. It wasn't an ordinary piece of paper with information it was a tracker and video cam. But now it was broken.

The girl looked at the lady who just looked back. Yet there was nothing much to look at. All the girl had on that was visible was a long black hooded jacket. The girl's eyes were covered by the hooded top and her body was hidden under the long jacket. All that was visible was her bleeding right shoulder which by now deeper. The girl smiled a bit and bended down saying thank you. But, before she had a chance to finish saying "you" she fell unconscious on the lady's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I hope you all liked my first chapter this is my second chapter of this and all my other stories so I a very proud of myself yay::dances: Alright now on with the story.

The girl laid unconscious on the lady's lap.

Dream

"It is so cold, but I feel like my body's on fire. I can't breath" The girl opened her eyes slowly. Everything around her was blue and her body felt as if it was heavy and in pain. She looked around and saw people. Men, women, they were all dressed in white lab coats. In their hands they all held paper pads and they seemed like they were writing down notes. The girl looked down and saw she had nothing on. She was stripped off clothes and everything else except little suction cups all over her body and a blue fire shaped mark in the middle of her chest. She couldn't take it anymore she was scared her heart felt like it would explode any minute. Her body then began to glow a slight red in the blue liquid. She heard alarms going off and she saw the people running around trying to escape or fix something on the computer or the machines. Everyone ran around like mad men all but one. A male about the age of 29 or 30 years old, all he did was stand there and smile. Soon, the glass in front of her began to crack slowly while some of the blue liquid drained out. Still, the man just stayed and watched. He looked very interested on what was happening. The girl's hair began to flow and the pain inside her body increased by every breath she took. The girl couldn't stand it anymore the pain was just too real. The glass now completely broke and she could begin to gulp big breaths into her mouth as if she was drowning in the liquid for a long time. She opened her eyes and looked up from the floor, in front of her stood the man who smiled back, everything was on fire. The man put his hand out waiting to for the girl to reach out for it. Instead of reaching out for it she stood up. Since she was not yet used to her legs and feet she fell back down. The man in front of her caught her and told her that she belonged to him now. The girl's energy slowly slipped away. The man then held a syringe (needle) and inside held a strange red liquid. He held it up and injected it into the girl's neck. Her body began to become heavy; her breathing began to slow down as her heart began to race and then stop in an instant.

End of Dream

The girl sat up in a start and held her neck as if she was choking on poison. She could feel that she was covered in cold sweat. She got up off the bed she was in and tried to remember where she was. She reached to the door knob and realized that it was locked. She began to panic. Was she still dreaming? Was she held captive? Many questions filled her head and her heart raced faster and faster. She then began to bang on the door screaming her lungs out till she saw the door knob move and she pushed open the door. Only to bump right into the lady with short hair, knocking her over and hitting the wall in front of her because of the force and weight. The girl turned around and caught the lady before she fell on the ground. Her timing was perfect her movements were exceptional. The girl calmed down and helped the lady up. She was beginning to remember what had happened before she woke up in the bed and how that lady helped her out when the men were after her.

The lady just adjusted her glasses back on her face and starred at the girl with awe. The girl then noticed that her hood was still on and that the lady fixed her arm without taking her cape off, which she was grateful for. The girl smiled a bit and then bowed with respect.

"Thank you for your assistance before on my time of need, but I believe that I have overstayed my welcome and I must be on my way." The girl straightened up and before the lady had a chance to say any thing the girl began to walk toward the living room which really wasn't too far from the bed room. Before the girl walked out of the door she heard the whispers of the men before clearly and noticed that they were still around in the neighborhood. She stood on the side of the big window in the living room and opened the window a crack and took a small look out of it to see if the coast was clear. In front of the house, across the street sat a big white van with letters that read D.I.R.T. To people who don't know what it stood for would mistaken it for the word dirt. But, no not the girl the girl understood perfectly what it stood for. Dysfunctional Invention Rid Troops, D.I.R.T. The group she has been running from since forever.

"Damn, they are still here." The girl cursed and then turned her head to face the lady who looked very confused. The girl shut the shutters and stepped away from the window. She nodded to the woman telling her with her eyes to sit down so she could tell her story. The older woman nodded and sat down on her over stuffed chair not taking her eyes off the girl. The girl sat down on the carpeted floor and…..

Hahaha cliff hanger I'm sorry my friends but I had 2 besides I can't think of anything right at this second okay so until then my loyal readers.. keep on the reviews okay I'm glad I got some people to send some until we meet again I bid to you all good bye.

Darkest fairy


End file.
